


Let Me Steal This Moment From You Now

by dianysus



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Funny, Humour, M/M, Poor Louis, let louis live, louis is desperate to impress, probably not, would louis be that dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianysus/pseuds/dianysus
Summary: my own headcanon is that first time louis met daniel was in a gay bar and was trying to flirt with him but let it slip that he was a vampire and daniel instantly wanted to interview him and louis was like “pls i’m trying to get laid”basically i posted this headcanon on tumblr and i wanted to write a small fanfic of ithope you like it!





	Let Me Steal This Moment From You Now

He had been attending these bars for quite some time. It was fascinating for Louis to sit around, being offered drinks for free, people watching. He was normally good at finding some guy to be with for a while, only this night, it had been slow. There were people who kept trying to catch his eyes, but Louis was transfixed on one boy, who seemed to refuse to even glance at him. Ashen blonde hair, flushed cheeks, anxious exterior, he kept fidgeting, tapping his glass nervously with his fingers. Louis could not help but stare, there was something so very beautiful about this boy. And he couldn’t help rising to his feet and making his way other to the boy, straightening up as he stood beside him, eyes on him. The boy made one quick glance to Louis – _violet eyes._ And quickly looked away, cheeks red from either alcohol or embarrassment. “Hello.” Louis said, attempting conversation, “Is this seat taken?” 

The boy shrugged, eyes still looking away from Louis. Louis sat down any ways. The boy eventually looked over to him, an eyebrow raised.  
And Louis got to talking. He began talking about music, talking on about classical music, the boy only answering with “huh,” “hmm,” “that’s nice.” So Louis began talking about politics. And received the same reaction. “Huh, hmm. That’s nice.” Louis then began asking what the boy did for a living. “I’m a reporter.” The boy said nonchalantly and didn’t provide Louis with any added details to that. Louis finally resorted into talking about the weather. The dull look the boy gave him was ruining his pride, and the boy seemed to grow more and more uninterested in Louis as the seconds past. The boy eventually sighed and pushed his drink away, and stood up, “Look, I better leave-“ 

“- I have a secret.” Louis interrupted, some sort of panic rising in him. The boy blinked and there was a hint of interest in his eyes as he spoke. “Oh yeah?” The boy said, leaning against the counter, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

Oh hell. Oh hell. _Oh hell._

The way the boy was looking at him was almost torturous as he looked so beautiful with his keen face and he looked interested in Louis for a change.

“I’m a vampire.” 

Pause. 

And the boy started laughing loudly, head thrown back. He looked to Louis and was grinning. 

“That’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.”


End file.
